Submit Your Own Bionic
by Croc9400
Summary: My friend has made a bunch of these, and she's been trying to pull me into them. I say no, but then I decided, ah, I'll do it for the heck of it. So this is a story, where you will submit your own bionic to me, and I will put it in an awesomely dramatic story. With an awesomely dramatic ending(Davenport's included!) Just trying it out. Hope you like it!
1. Reference Chapter

Chapter 2: Reference

**_This is just a chapter for you to reference back to every character. It'll tell you name, age, all physical characteristics, where they live, where they go to school, and who created the OC. It's really just for if you get confused._**

Name: Clara

Age: 15

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Dark brown

Height: 5'5 ish

Any other physical characteristics: a lot of freckles and wavy hair

Abilities: Intangibility, Anti-gravity, Invisibility

Where do they live: an orphanage in Seattle, Washington

Where do they go to schoo:l school at the Orphanage

Submitted by: Dreamer4Evera

* * *

Name: Zenganya (Zen) Merseth

Age: 16

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Blond hair with a blue ombre

Height: 5'7"

Any other physical characteristics: She wears contacts in school and glasses sometimes on the weekends.

Abilities: Lightning fingers, molecular kinesis, and vocal manipulation.

Where do they live: She lives in Mission Creek.

Where do they go to school: Currently Rose Creek High, a private school just outside of Mission Creek.

Submitted by: amichele

* * *

Name: Joshua Candle Neci (called JC)

Age: 16

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5 foot 7

Any other physical characteristics: In a wheelchair after football neck injury in middle school

Abilities: Fire manipulation (it rocks hard core)

Where do they live: Indianapolis

Where do they go to school: Indianapolis High

Submitted by: Maeph93

* * *

Name: Analisa Hattery

Age: 14, going on 15

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown with Hazel Specks but color changes when hit in sunlight.

Hair Color: Dark Brown with aqua blue at the tips.

Height: 5'5

Physical Characteristics: She is very skinny, and as a mole on her right shoulder. When she

smiles she has dimples and likes to twist her fingers when she is either nervous or is thinking really hard.

Abilities: She isn't bionic, but she is psychic. She is also very good at concealing her emotions.

Home: Lives on the outskirts of Mission Creek. (Moss Avenue and Third to be exact :))

School: Rose Creek High

Submitted by: 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER

* * *

Name: Maddy Johnson

Age 16

Eye color

Blue/green

Hair color

Dark blond

Height

Around 5' 5''

Any other physical characteristics

Up to you feel free to go crazy

Abilities

Invisibility

Control over emotions

Control of Electricity

Teleportation

And the ability to share images and memories through physical contact

Where do they live

Meadowville

Where do the go to school

Meadowville high school.

Submitted by: Artemis's Daughter 01

* * *

Name

Benny Johnson

Age

16

Eye color

Green

Hair color

Dark blind hair

Height

5' 9''

Any other physical characteristics

None that I can think of

Abilities

Phase through solid objects

Control water

Read minds

Create illusions

Where do they live

Meadowville

Where do they go to school

Meadowville high school

Submitted by: Artemis's Daughter 01

* * *

Name- Victorian Marie Grace

Age- 16

Appearance- Victorian's long slick midnight black hair is always braided down her back unless she is brushing it or washing it. Her pale blue eyes stab at your soul when she gives you a meaningful look. Her skin is olive shaded, and she is naturally very thin. If she doesn't eat in three or four days, you will be able to see her ribs through her stomach.

Height- 4'11

Abilities- Victorian can throw out her arms and sprout feathered hawk wings. She can transform into any animal, whether it be prehistoric or extinct.

Residence- She lives in a mobile home in the abandoned corner of her trailer park, Willow Bend with her creator and brother.

School- Willow Bend Middle School(she's oldest in her grade. She missed so much school when she was kidnapped)

Submitted by: Little Miss Diva 152

* * *

Name: Taylor Coler

Age: 16

hair:brown

eyes: blue

height: 4 ft 11 in

abilities: smarts, invisibility, telephoning, and can read minds

lives: Lewiston, Idaho

school: Timberline high

Submitted by: wolf6004

* * *

Name- Sierra Grace

Age- 11

Appearance- Long light blue hair, green eyes, olive skin. Very tiny.

Height- 4'2

Abilities/Powers- Super Strength, Fire Power

Residence- She lives alone in the trailer park a few streets off from Victorian.

Little Miss Diva 152

* * *

Name:Taylor Ryan

Age:15

Eye color:Blue

Hair color:Blonde

Height:She's about 5'3

Abilities: See the future (On rare occasions), and X ray vision

Where do they live: Tampa

Where do they go to school: North Shore

* * *

Name: Adison Jennings

Age: 15

Eye color: Dark Brown,

Hair color: chocolate brown and straight

Height: 5'6''

any other physical characteristics: skinny and lithe. sun-kissed skin.

abilities: invisibility, super-intelligence, and can control fire

Where does she live: Austin, Texas

Where they go to school: Lone Star High

* * *

Name: Anthony (Andy) Victon

Age: 16

Eye Color: Very Dark Brown

Hair Color: Light Brown

Height: 5'8

Physical Characteristics: He is very fit and his nose is slightly slanted due to the fact that he broke it three times, when he was a child.

Abilities: Andy is bionic, with the abilities to geo-leap, levitate, control minds and x-ray vision.

Home: He lives in a mansion on Forth Road and Billionaire Hill.

School: Currently Rose Creek High

Submitted by: 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER

* * *

Name: Lilly

Looks: White hair that just brushes her shoulders and covers her right eye, which are bright blue.

Age: 15

Height: About 5' 3"

Abilities: She has telekineses, can control fire, and can run at the speed of light

Weakness: Friends in danger

Style: Doesn't really care about clothing, just usually throws on a T-shirt and jeans.

Personality: She's nice but she's mean if you're mean to her or her friends. She's also a bit of a tom-boy, and

has a bit of a hard time trusting someone right away.

Lives: She stays in LA a lot but travels around most of the time.

School: None. On the run

Submittted by: Lillyflower101


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3: First real chapter of the story**

**_I'm just warning you now. This is going to be the most confusing story I've ever written. I'm going to try and check in on 3-4 OCs per chapter(this includes Adam, Bree, and Chase) Do you want to hear this? The admins took this story down because I only had the reference chapter up! It's like "hello! It said in that chapter that the first real chapter was coming as soon as I got it done!"_**

Chase woke up early that morning. Earlier than usual. All three of them. That was the first peculiar thing that had happened to them that week. None of the Davenports knew what just waking up earlier could lead to. But it could lead to a lot. Something world changing. Something life altering. He tried going back to sleep, but it was impossible. His capsule wasn't functioning right. Neither was the world.

* * *

Not fifty miles away, life went on a usual at Currently Rose Creek High. Zenganya "Zen" Merseth was ruling school. Analisa Hattery was quickly pulling books out of her locker. She was trying to get to homeroom before Zen and her "major clique" showed up. Her effort was a bust. They came walking in. They always show up at exactly 7:45. Everyone was there. Zen, Kaia, Malaia, Keiran, and Cassandra.

Andrew "Andy" Victon leap into a bathroom stall. He knew it was a risk. Geo-leaping into every morning, but it was better than having to cross paths with Zen and the others. Andy was popular, but he still didn't like having run ins with the "major clique". He especially didn't like the way Cassandra looked at him. Kieran actually wasn't half bad, if he wasn't around Zen. Kieran was pretty much Zen's boy toy. Kieran just doesn't seem like the type of guy that would put up with that crap. Andy had a feeling that he wanted something from her...

The only thing he thought Kieran might want, is when Andy and Zen had. It's the only thing the two of them would ever have in common. Andy shook his head, and walked out of the bathroom stall. He casually walked out of the bathroom, and into his classroom, just as the bell rang. Analisa Hattery sat down next to him. He looked over and smiled at her. She gave him a brief smile back before looking forward.

Things were different at private school. You were split up by ability. You took a test when you accepted, this test placed you in your grade. She's suppose to be a freshmen, but she jumped ahead two grades, and now she's in all my honors classes. She's smart.

Mr. Johnson took attendance then began going over things like the upcoming overnight to San Francisco. Andy had heard this information over and over again, so he sat back in his chair, glancing around the room. He glanced to the window on the door. Cassandra was standing outside. When he caught her gaze she smiled and beckoned him outside.

Andy thought about it for a second. Yes he was very desirable. He did karate and boxing. He was a second degree black belt. He could also make people smile quite easily. He bit his lip, and thought about it for a second. The easiest way to keep Cassandra from staring at him, was to tell her how it was

He was about to raise his hand when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked over at Analisa. She was staring right at him.

"What?" Andy mouthed. She just looked him in the eye, and shook her head.

"I have to" Andy practically breathed. Then he raised his hand.

"Yes, Andy?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked.

"You should have gone before you came in, but yes. You may go" he said. Then he continued his discussion. Andy stood up, and walked towards the door. He took one last look at Analisa before he left. She was giving him the "you're an idiot" stare.

Andy walked out of the classroom. The hallway surrounding it was completely empty. He walked a few feet in each direction, but he didn't see her. He did actually have to pee, but when he was about to walk into the bathroom something hard hit him in the back of his neck.

* * *

Clara splashed some water on her face. She picked her head up, and looked in the reflected stared back at her. Her brown wavy hair, freckles, and blue eyes stared back at her. She took a damp paper towel and dapped it on the cut below her eye. It's not the first one she had received. Sometimes she got them from the creepers in the alley, other times she got them from the girls in the orphanage. You'd think all the girls would have a pack with each other, and be very close, considering most of the older ones had been raped. You were lucky if you left that place a virgin.

Their orphanage was in the back of a very long, very dark, very dangerous alley. It's the only space the owner, Ms. Kendel could afford. She was an orphan herself, so she wanted to help others. They mainly took in overflows from other orphanages in the area. It was cramped, but it was home.

This time, Clara went to the convenient store on the corner. She had just gotten a job downtown. So she just ran to the store to get herself, and her only friend, Gabrielle, food. She was coming back when a man sliced her across the cheek, taking her to the ground. This was a different man than her first encounter. He was going to rape her, but she managed to get inside. Still a virgin. Thank god.

It was raining that day. Big surprise, it always rained. That's the only reason Clara had never left the orphanage before. She had heard the stories, but she desperately needed a job. She found one at Kohls. She was just a cashier, but it was some money. Enough money to get her and Gabrielle the foods they needed because their food was always stolen; eaten by someone else.

_She ventured out of the orphanage for the first time that day. She had worn her nicest outfit. A white skirt, and a lacy black top. It was a bit small, but it was the best she had. That's when it happened. She was passing a group of dumpsters when a man jumped out, and grabbed her. She tried turning invisible, but it wouldn't work. She was glitching. She always glitched at the worst times. The man pulled her in, and shut the lid._

_Inside was quite commodious. All the dumpsters had been connected , and there was one central light source in the middle. The man himself was quite young. His early twenties maybe. He had nice features, a good haircut, and he was strong. Clara's heart would have melted if he wasn't about to rape her._

_"My girlfriend left me. You're my new one" he said, kissing the side of her neck. Clara was speechless. Was he going to rape her or not? But he answered her question right away._

_"I'm not like the other ones that hang around here. You can make your own choices. Just know you will be coming to see me. Me. Tobias" he continued kissing her. After a while he let her go. Tobias didn't live in the dumpster, it was just a place where he could meet Clara. When he was around, and she was walking back into the alley, he grabbed her. Clara didn't mind it too much._

She did mind when other guys tried to rape her.

* * *

Joshua Candle Neci or "JC" was still allowed to sit with the football players. They had all played football together in middle school, that's why JC was still part of the group. He rolled up to the lunch table with his tray in hand. Thankfully, when he got his injury, it only paralyzed him from the waist down. He took a bite of what was suppose to the "Famous Indianapolis High Roast Beef". It was one of those meals that was disgusting, but it was a staple so everyone ate it.

It was cold. While everyone at the table was laughing, JC lit a small flame in his hand. He let it grow, then placed it under the table, below his tray. His roast beef instantly warmed up, and it was somewhat enjoyable. After they finished the guys went out for football practice. Towards the end of the season, they practiced every afternoon from one until five. If JC had the time after school, he would go to their practice, and help the coach. He was sort of an assistant manager in a way. He went to all the games, and everything. He made the commitment, he just couldn't play.

JC was all alone in the afternoon. Everyone else thought he was weird, and wouldn't talk to him. It was like he was cursed. He always sat in the back of the room, and everyone underestimated him. Both his athletic and his academic abilities. They didn't know anything about him. Him and his big secret

* * *

Lilly woke up. Another day. Another day of torture, another day of experiments, but that was all going to change soon. If everything went well Lilly, Trevor, Annabelle, and Thalia would be gone by lunch. She looked in the cracked mirror in her room. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb it. This place was a dump.

She waited on her cot for an eraser to come get it. Those awful hybrid creatures. Wolf head, tail, one leg and one arm. Everything else human. Brains hardwired to kill. She looked at the end of her bed, where she lit a small fire before bed. She waved her hand, and the fire went out.

The knock came, just on time. Everyone was going to leave their rooms now, and go to the mess hall. She exhaled. Thirty seconds after the knock, she had to strike, meet by the window at the end of the hall, then they're home free.

A second knock. Fifteen seconds to go. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. Now! he jumped out of bed, and flung the door open with her mind. She mentally set the eraser on fire, and ran.

At the end of the hallway, her three friends were waiting, hand in hand. Lilly went in between Thalia and Trevor. She grabbed their hands and sped out the window and away.

**_This story is posted! Take THAT admins. Next chapter should be up by Monday_**


End file.
